Chas Chandler
Category:Characters | aliases = Charles "Chas" Chandler | series = Constantine | image = | gender = | notability = | occupation = Taxicab driver | base of operations = | known relatives = | status = | born = | died = | 1st appearance = "Non Est Asylum" | final appearance = "Waiting for the Man" | actor = Charles Halford }} Charles "Chas" Chandler is a fictional taxi driver and one of the main characters featured in the NBC television series Constantine. Played by actor Charles Halford, he was introduced in the pilot episode of the series, "Non Est Asylum", and made ten appearances in the show in total. Overview Chas Chandler is a mystically endowed chauffeur and the best friend of British street mage John Constantine. He has a wife and a daughter, but their relationship has become strained over the years due to his association with John. Due to a botched spell cast by an inebriated Constantine, Chas Chandler possesses the life energy of several dozen people who died in a tragic fire at a night club. As such, Chas has the benefit (and the curse) of multiple lives. Every time he suffers a fatal injury, the soul of one of those who died in the fire resurrects him to full health. The number of times that Chas can resurrect himself is equitable to the number of people who died in the fire. Although he harbors a lot of unresolved regret and anger towards Constantine, he is a faithful soldier in Constantine's war against the coming Darkness and the agents of the Brujeria. Notes & Trivia * * Chas Chandler is a based on a character featured in comic book titles published by DC Comics. He was created by writer Jamie Delano and artist John Ridgeway and first appeared in Hellblazer #1 in January, 1988. * This is actually the second live-action iteration of this character, though it is the first to use his correct name. A counterpart of Chas Chandler, named Chas Kramer, appeared in the 2005 film adaptation Constantine, where he was played by actor Shia LaBeouf. * One of the major differences between the comic book version of Chas and the TV version is that the comic version did not possess any superhuman abilities. Also, the comic versions of Chas is British, whereas the TV version is American. * The protection spell that John cast on Chas, which gives him his unique abilities, allegedly originated with the most infamous mage of all time, Merlin. * Chas Chandler is also the name for the bassist of the British rock band The Animals. * As Constantine is now retroactively considered part of the same continuity as Arrow, Chas Chandler is part of the greater DC Television Universe. * The protection spell gave Chas Chandler forty-seven additional lives, which is the number of people who died in the fire. * Chas is not the only character based on a DC Comics property that Charles Halford has played. He also played a murderous telepathic alien named Jemm in the "Human for a Day" episode of Supergirl. See also External links * * Chas Chandler at Wikipedia * * Chas Chandler at the Hellblazer Wiki * Chas Chandler at the Constantine Wiki References ---- Category:Constantine/Characters Category:Chauffeurs Category:Taxicab drivers Category:Charles Halford/Characters Category:DC Television Universe/Characters